


Homeward Bound

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Suu and Cut greet a drop-off with a strange escort.OrCody's plan is multi-pronged and intricate.  A brief look at one of those prongs.
Series: Soft Wars [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 25
Kudos: 649





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606308) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> AKA you know which mostly habitable one planet three moon system with existing infrastructure was mostly abandoned for basically the entirety of the clone wars, up until the Empire invaded Mandalore?
> 
> Also we see what happened to the Rogers

“They are late,” Suu mutters nervously. Cut can’t help but agree. These drop-offs are nerve-wracking enough normally. Anything out of the usual makes it an order of magnitude worse. He tugs Suu in for a quick one-armed hug.

“There’s probably just some trouble near the hyperlanes and they had to detour,” he soothes. “Blockades pop up all the time, no one can give you accurate arrival times anymore.” Suu sniffs imperiously but leans in to the hug.

“Still. I don’t like it.”

Cut busses a kiss over the root of one of her lekku instead of replying. He doesn’t like it either, but she already knows that.

“We have them sir!” A droid pipes up. “One pilot, one co-pilot and one drop-off.”

“One!” Suu exclaims. Cut curses. _That_ is a bad sign. There are more than enough battles going on for there to be plenty to drop-off, plenty of brothers left for dead on the battlefield who can disappear without anyone else noticing. To make this run for one person… something isn’t right. “Go hide,” Suu says suddenly. “I will meet them. If there is something… they must not see you.”

His brave, beautiful wife. Cut clenches his teeth, but nods. “Be safe,” he orders. She smirks at him.

“ _I_ am not the one usually in trouble,” she reminds him. Damn if she isn’t right.

The droids scatter and duck themselves behind cover in every corner they can find in their tiny spaceport. Heart pounding wildly, Cut slides behind a wall of shipping crates and kneels, rifle coming up to sit in the gaps between boxes. The angle is terrible: he’s barely got sights on Suu and whoever lands will be almost able to touch her before he has a clear shot at them. There’s no time to move, the shuttle is curving up along the open field and pulling in between the open port doors.

It’s a Jedi. There’s a _Jedi_ approaching Suu and Cut’s heart beats up into his throat.

His comm crackles to life in his ear. Force bless his genius wife.

“I am Depa,” the Jedi introduces herself. No title, no rank. She wears a ‘saber but keeps her hands respectfully away from it. Suu’s shotblaster is leveled even with her face and doesn’t waver. “I was told my friend could catch his second wind here.”

The words are right, Cut notes. He does not relax.

“And where is your friend, General?” Suu demands. The Jedi flinches slightly.

“I am no General today,” she says. “Caleb. Stance.”

A brother hobbles from the shuttle. The prosthetic replacing his missing right leg is criminally rudimentary. No one’s bothered to replace his right arm. Another Jedi, a child, flutters around him, trying to help in that earnest way of children who don’t know how.

“There was some debate,” this Depa says. “About whether or not it was _financially_ _sound_ to _repair him_.” Her voice cuts. “There were some voices who surmised it would be _cheaper_ to _build another one_.” Her hands are curled into fists. “I was told.” She starts, and stops. She looks up, right at Cut through his scope. “Your alor told me he would be safe here. We needed to see.”

He trusts her. Damn, does he trust her. The careful way she braces Stance, the way she calms the child when his anxious jittering seems set to overwhelm him. The way both Jedi look at the clone as if he’s important enough to commit treason for. Cut thinks he’s gotten pretty good at judging family.

He stands. Suu lowers her rifle. The Rogers slowly peek up from their hiding spaces and inch back to their stations.

“Rogersix,” he says as he passes the unit, “call the colony. Tell em we have another brother moving in, and two guests spending the night.”

“RogerRoger,” Rogersix agrees.

“Depa, Caleb. Vod,” he greets as he steps forward. He slings an arm around his wife. “Welcome to Concord Dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I say everyone is fine I mean everyone. STANCE IS GONNA BE FINE. I HAVE SPOKEN.


End file.
